Talk:Dark Shadows Wiki
On this day... Most of that is unreadable because of the very dark background. Overdoing the shadows! Please change the main text colours. Robin Patterson 06:05, 13 November 2006 (UTC) : I'm not sure what you're referring to. Is it the red text? Because, ideally, the red text will eventually not exist. --Proudhug 23:15, 13 November 2006 (UTC) I just recently restored this to the main page by the way, it's such a cool feature, no idea why Toughpigs removed it.--Phantom Stranger 19:50, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Severed Head Give me some detail about the head in the box, in the basement. Somebody (Quentin, Angilique, Barnabas?) closed the door, the Head opened its eyes, and I freaked out (being about four years old and already afraid of Dark Shadows).Thawstone 02:23, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Adoption Discussion This is where we will discuss who adopts the wiki. Who's interested?--Phantom Stranger 16:52, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I am! Tell me all that's involved, but I'm very interested! MissLizaMay 18:55, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Thought you might be. This wiki is in desperate need of an admin, to lock certain pages and tweak design elements and so forth. You go here http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Adoption_requests, and put a request down. You seem to be the most eligible candidate here, unless anyone has any objections?--Phantom Stranger 19:20, April 6, 2011 (UTC) No objections here! --p3jedi 19:30, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks p3jedi! --MissLizaMay 23:53, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Background colors and pictures Two topics have recently been mentioned to me - the background colors of this site, and the size of pictures. Both of them are easily altered, so I'm asking for everyone's opinion. As to the site's color scheme, I did change the background from black to gray, as it makes it a little easier to read, but if the majority wants it restored to white, or another color, we can easily do that. Secondly, the issue was raised about the size of pictures on episode pages. Previously they have always appeared as thumbnails, at a 250 size, with the ability to enlarge them - but one user has been posting them at full size. Which is preferred? Or does anyone have another option to suggest? Instead of choosing for myself, I'm asking for everyone's input here. What do you guys think? - MissLizaMay 04:49, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, until I hear otherwise, I'm going to go for a compromise and suggest we post all new pics at a 300 size, so they're a little larger, but not taking up half the page. - MissLizaMay 18:47, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Episode info block We might want to consider adding the Day of the Week to the First aired block. Maybe it's my imagination, but especially in the earlier years the writers seemed to go out of their way to save their biggest cliffhangers for Fridays. MMma8gFdu77CG7Uq 23:16, March 3, 2012 (UTC) : I don't think it's necessary. The episodes were numbered so that it can be easily detrermined which day of the week any given episode aired. So a Monday episode ends with the number 1 or 6 through to Friday episodes which end in 5 or 0. : Occasionally this numbering system went out of sync when an episode was unexpectedly 'pre-emptied' in the shedule, but was usually corrected shortly after. So It might be more worthwhile just to have a page about these 'pre-emptions' detailing the occasions when the numbering system when out of sync. Claude North 15:02, March 5, 2012 (UTC) : :: Oh see, I just finished watching all twelve-hundred-and-whatever this weekend, and I never noticed that. That works. Thanks. :: MMma8gFdu77CG7Uq 18:10, March 5, 2012 (UTC) ::: A page has now been created about this subject: Pre-emptions. Claude North 14:32, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :::: Cool! Thanks! I think that's a good addition to the site. :::: MMma8gFdu77CG7Uq 18:45, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Continuity and Bloopers I propose continuity and bloopers be split into seperate sections. Uninvited Ghost (talk) 12:59, October 2, 2015 (UTC)